Still Here
by Lady Wystaerya
Summary: Two Months after his surrogate father's death, Yakumo contemplates what it means to still be alive. Yakumo/Haruka. Oneshot.


**Title:** Still Here

**Disclaimer**: Psychic Detective Yakumo (Shinrei Tantei Yakumo) solely belongs to Manabu Kaminaga. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer.

I do, however, own the plots that I manage to cook up otherwise that is not found Kaminaga-sama's Psychic Detective Yakumo Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: Please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another.

**Pairing**: Yakumo/Haruka

**Setting: **Post-First Season, after the fight against Yakumo's ghost-father.

**Word Count**: 864 

There was only one reason why Yakumo had not turned within himself. Things would never be the same. The man whom he considered a father was dead.

At least, until he saw Isshin still watching after them, even after his funeral. After that final goodbye, he found solace in his family.

His family was very different than what people would consider normal. He still had his cousin, whom he made a point to visit every day. Having an adoptive child had made the dumbass detective seem a little more light-hearted even if the older man still claimed Yakumo to be the son he never had.

Yakumo stretched lazily on the couch of the faux-club room. It would be a matter of time before Haruka popped in for a "visit". His arms rested over his eyes to block out whatever light that seeped passed the dingy curtains and into the room. He made a mental note to get it cleaned.

As if on cue, he heard the usual light knock on the door before it creaked open. Soft footsteps landed on the floor and he felt the shadow of the girl-in-mind cast over him. The young man cracked his ruby eye open lazily, staring up blankly at her.

"Taking an afternoon nap, as usual? Do you not sleep enough?" Haruka asked, hands on her hips but with a large, cheerful smile on her face. She held a green bottle over his face and without so much as saying hello he took it as he sat up and twisted the cap off. Haruka invited herself to take a seat next to him.

"If you're here to tell me about another case, I'm not interested." Yakumo stated blandly before guzzling down half the bottle of aloe-water. Damn, that felt good. Not that he'd admit it to her. He reached forward and set the bottle down on the table in front of him before glancing up at the mirrors that hung from the ceiling. He still remembered the day Haruka blackmailed him into helping her. The thought almost brought a faint smile to his face. Almost.

Maybe he would tease her a bit.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a poke in his rib and immediately, he latched onto the side of the couch, falling over onto the floor on the other side with a thud. Hakura peeked over the side and looked down at him as he tried to sit up.

"I told you not to do that!" He half-snapped, half-grumbled at her. Only she knew how to get such a reaction out of him and the thought itself unnerved him.

"Well, I did call your name a few times. You seemed too deep in thought and it was the only thing I knew to do to get your attention." Haruka giggled. "What has your mind busy, hm?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Short pink locks brushed over her forehead as she did so before she reached to brush them away from her eyes. He couldn't help but note how her hair had grown longer.

With something that sounded like a petulant growl-huff, Yakumo straightened and settled on the floor, cross-legged while eyeing the young woman in front of him.

"I was just thinking about a few things." He answered, before moving to stand up fluidly. "What are you doing here?"

Old habits die hard and this was no exception. Well, perhaps it was. This was Haruka. The woman always got her way one way or another and if she didn't – heaven help the poor soul who stood in the way of her goal.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to check on you. Ever since…well, you know…" she trailed off.

Yakumo sighed and without so much as a word, he ran his hand through his hair, shook it out and slipped the other into the pocket of his jeans.

"No, I don't know. Say what you mean or don't say anything at all." He answered with an uncharacteristic shrug.

Haruka got to her feet and moved to stand toe-to-toe with the young detective, hands at her hips once more and her head craned up so she could meet his steady gaze.

"It's been hard for all of us. We…I just want you to know I'm here for you." She reached a hand up to touch his face, her hand brushing against the side of his face, next to his red-eye. He hadn't concealed it today. The contact had been dry and causing him difficulties and only Haruko would somehow find him without it. He could still remember her first words.

_It's beautiful._

The familiarity of her hand on his face softened his gaze and he let out a small breath. Without warning, he lowered his face to meet hers. His lips brushed against her soft skin.

Yakumo felt the pink-haired girl freeze for a moment, startled by the sudden contact.

Maybe just this once, he could rely on someone. He wouldn't admit it, but he did have a family and some of the was still here.

And it all started when Haruka Okawa walked into his "club" that one faithful day.


End file.
